A disadvantage of some prior art related devices has been that the holder is separate from the insulated sleeve thus requiring the holder to be constructed of rigid plastic or metal and encasing the insulated drink holder. In other prior art devices, the disadvantage of a number of beverage holders has been the rigid materials from which they are constructed to hold a beverage container in a generally upright orientation however in the outdoor recreation environment rigid holders can get in the way and can be broken or damaged when bumped.
Prior art devices which are large rigid holders require four times more retail space for each drink holder.
In addition, many prior art drink holders are made with metal materials that rust in a salt water or exterior environment.
None of the prior art devices contain an insulated drink holder and bracket combination that collapses to a flat position for storage with the insulated drink holder in place. Further, prior art drink holders do not integrate an insulated sleeve with the mounted bracket, and do not mount in a manner to allow the decorative ornamentation to be displayed when the device is in a stored position.